Your Song
by Angelina Fenwick
Summary: Die Geschichte einer Liebe, erzählt mit Musik... SBJP
1. Fire

_Disclaimer: Nein, die Jungs sind immer noch nocht meins _

_A/N: Mir war spontan nach was Herz-Schmerz-mäßigen. Keine Sorge, die Shots, die ich versprochen habe, schreib ich auch noch (nähere Infos gibt mein LiveJournal ('Homepage' auf meinem Profil)) Inzwischen gute kurze Unterhaltung hiermit._

_

* * *

_

_Late at night, you're takin' me home __  
__You say you wanna stay, I say I wanna be alone __  
__I say I don't love you, but you know I'm a liar_

_'Cause when we kiss, ooh, fire_

_(Fire – Pointer Sisters)_

_oooOOOooo_

Der Schlüssel klickt im Schloss.

"Kann ich noch mit reinkommen?"

James schüttelt den Kopf. "Ich bin ziemlich geschafft, Pads. Ich möchte nur noch ins Bett."

Ein Grinsen auf Sirius' Lippen.

"Alleine.", sagt James nachdrücklich.

"Spielverderber.", grinst Sirius, legt die Arme um James und küsst seine Nacken.

"Nicht.", sagt James, schiebt Sirius etwas von sich und blickt sich im Hausflur um. "Hier könnte jeder Zeit jemand die Haustüre öffnen und uns sehen."

"Um die Uhrzeit.", lacht Sirius. "Eher geht jetzt sofort die Sonne auf."

"Trotzdem.", sagt James und betritt die Wohnung. Der Lichtschalter klickt und beleuchtet schwach das kleine Vorzimmer. Sirius lehnt in der Wohnungstür. "Ich will nicht, dass es Gerüchte gibt."

Sirius hebt eine Augenbraue.

"Ich bin nicht schwul, Sirius.", sagt James leise.

"Ich weiß.", antwortet Sirius unbeeindruckt. Dann betritt er die Wohnung, denn James hat die Tür immer noch nicht geschlossen. James protestiert nicht, als die Tür ins Schloss fällt.

Sie stehen da uns sehen einander an, bis Sirius die Distanz zwischen ihnen überwindet, die Arme um James' Hüften legt und ihn an sich zieht.

"Ich liebe dich nicht.", haucht James. Sirius ist so nah, so verdammt nah, aber James bringt es nicht über sich ihn wegzuschieben.

"Ich weiß.", flüstert Sirius und James spürt, dass er die Lüge in seinen Worten gesehen hat, wie er jedes Detail sieht, dass James ausmacht. "Ich weiß.", sagt er noch einmal, dann beugt er sich zu James und küsst ihn.

James vergräbt seine Hände in Sirius' schwarzem Haar, drückt sich näher an ihn, straft all seine Worte Lügen. Der Kuss ist voll von Sehnsucht nach Nähe und Wärme. Nach Liebe. Nach einander.

"Ich liebe dich auch nicht.", flüstert Sirius, als er sich schließlich von James löst und grinst. Das Grinsen gerät etwas schief. "Schlaf gut.", sagt er noch, dann schlüpft er durch die Tür hinaus in den dunklen Flur und lässt James mit einem Brennen im Herzen zurück.

Das Deckenlicht beginnt zu flackern.


	2. Love Hurts

_Disclaimer__: Wie gehabt gehören die Jungs immer noch nicht mir._

_A/N__: Ja, ich hab die Sache hier umbenannt und ja, das soll heißen hier kommen noch ein paar Kapitel ;) Die Geschichte einer ungewöhnlichen Liebe, erzählt mit Hilfe ausgewählter Songs, so was fällt auch nur mir Musiksüchtlerin ein ;)_

_Wünsch euch gute Unterhaltung und bleibt mir gewogen!_

* * *

_Sometimes when I'm alone , I wonder__  
__is there a spell that I am under__  
__keeping me from seeing the real thing?__  
__Love hurts__  
__but sometimes it's a good hurt__  
__and it feels like I'm alive_

_(Love Hurts - Incubus)_

oooOOOooo

James liegt am Bett. Der Raum um ihn herum ist dunkel, das Fenster weit offen, um die Hitze des Sommers wenigstens ein wenig zu mindern.

Er liegt am Rücken und starrt an die Zimmerdecke. Das Licht der Straßenlaternen malt bizarre Muster an die Wände. James sieht sie kaum, starrt an ihnen vorbei und durch sie hindurch.

Er ist allein.

Es wird ihm bewusst, gerade in diesem Augenblick, mitten in der Nacht. Eine Zeit, zu der er anderes tun sollte, als Löcher in die Decke zu starren und an Sirius zu denken.

Sirius.

Er sollte nicht an ihn denken. Nicht so oft. Nicht so.

Sollte nicht hoffen und warten, ungeduldig, bis er wieder etwas hört von ihm, ihn sieht. Spüren kann, dass er da ist. Warten auf diese Hände, diese Lippen...

James seufzt in die Dunkelheit hinein und rollt sich zur Seite.

Das Eis, auf dem sich ihre Freundschaft bewegt, ist dünn. Sehr dünn. James weiß es, aber er kann trotzdem nicht verhindern, dass er sich wünscht Sirius wäre hier. Hier an seiner Seite.

James' Fingerspitzen gleiten über den Stoff der Matratze neben sich. Doch Sirius' Wärme fehlt.


	3. Kiwi

_Disclaimer__: Jungs sind weiterhin nicht meins._

_A/N__: So, jetzt geht's für mich mal in ein sehr schön langes Wochenende. Hier und bei „See you when you're 20" geht's dann im laufe der nächsten Woche weiter. Wünsch euch ne schöne Zeit!_

* * *

_It's so strange, it's something new  
Amazing feelings that I have for you  
__I close my eyes when I'm alone  
Wonder what it'd be like to make you moan_

_(Kiwi – Maroon 5)_

oooOOOooo

Sirius sitzt am Fenstern. Die Lichter der Stadt glitzern unter ihm. Gelegentlich fährt ein Auto vorbei, taucht die Straße in seinen Lichtkegel. Sonst ist es dunkel. Dunkel und still.

Sirius lehnt den Kopf an die Glasscheibe und schließt die Augen. An schlafen ist nicht zu denken. James spukt ihm immer wieder im Kopf herum.

James, für den er solche Gefühle nicht haben dürfte. Bei dem sein Herz nicht aus dem Takt geraten dürfte.

James, bei dem er sich nicht fragen dürfte, wie sich seine Haut wohl unter seinen Fingerspitzen anfühlen würde. James' Körper so nah wie möglich an seinem. Wie James' Stimme wohl klingen würde, wenn er seinen Namen stöhnt –

Sirius öffnet die Augen, fährt sich mit der Hand durchs Haar, nimmt den Kopf von der Fensterscheibe. Er rutscht vom Fensterbrett, läuft unruhig durch den Raum. Dann nimmt er doch die Lederjacke vom Haken bei der Tür, die Schlüssel vom Küchentisch und verlässt die Wohnung.

Die Tür fällt hinter ihm ins Schloss.


	4. Always Return

_Disclaimer__: Nix meine Jungs._

_A/N__: Und noch ein kleines Stückchen weiter mit den Jungs._

* * *

_I hear the wind call your name  
The sound that leads me home again_

_It sparks up the fire - a flame that still burns _

_It's to you - I will always return _

_(I will always return – Bryan Adams)_

oooOOOooo

Stille.

Im Raum. Auf der Straße.

Nur das Geräusch des Windes.

Und ein Knattern.

Motorengeräusch.

James setzt sich auf. Tatsächlich. Er hat es sich nicht eingebildet. Da draußen fährt jemand mit einem Motorrad vorbei.

James' Herz rast, als er schnell aus dem Bett stolpert, hinüber zum Fenster. Er lehnt sich hinaus. Der Wind zerzaust sein Haar.

Das Knattern erstirbt, als Sirius den Motor ausstellt.

Sirius.

Er ist es tatsächlich. James erkennt sein Motorrad im schwachen Licht der Straßenlaterne, seine Lederjacke, sein dunkles Haar. Er erkennt ihn an der Eleganz seiner Bewegung, mit der er sich von der Maschine herunter schwingt.

James stößt sich vom Fenster ab, läuft zur Haustür und stolpert zur Treppe. Das Licht im Flur flackert auf und James rennt die Stufen hinunter.

Dass er die Wohnungstür unverschlossen zurück lässt, interessiert ihn herzlich wenig.


	5. Don't tell me

_Disclaimer__: Noch immer JKRs Jungs._

_A/N__: Ein neues „See you when you're 20" entwickelt sich langsam, aber es kommt noch, keine Sorge. Aber erst mal müssen die Jungs hier leiden ;)_

* * *

_Tell the leaves not to turn  
But don't ever tell me I'll learn  
__Take the black off a crow  
But don't tell me I have to go_

_(Don't tell me – Madonna)_

oooOOOooo

James bleibt stehen, zwei Stufen bevor die Treppe ihr Ende nimmt, als die Tür aufgeht. Sirius steht da, Türklinke in der Hand, und blickt zu ihm empor.

„Was tust du hier?", fragt James, seine Stimme kaum mehr als ein Flüstern.

„Was tust du hier unten, mitten in der Nacht?", stellt Sirius die Gegenfrage.

„Ich hab deine Maschine gehört.", sagt James und fährt sich durchs Haar.

„Und deshalb rennst du in Shorts hier runter?" Sirius zieht belustigt eine Augenbraue nach oben. Er lässt die Haustür hinter sich ins Schloss fallen und geht die paar Schritte zu James hinüber.

„Du solltest nicht hier sein.", sagt James und sieht an Sirius vorbei, starrt auf den Lichtschalter an der Wand, der rot leuchtet. „Vielleicht solltest du besser-"

„Nicht." Sirius legt einen Finger auf James' Lippen. „Sag es nicht. Schick mich nicht wieder weg."

James steht still da, bis Sirius den Finger zurückzieht. Das Licht im Flur geht aus. Der rote Schalter flackert im Dunkeln.

„Wie lang soll dieses Spielchen noch weitergehn?", fragt Sirius. „Wie lange werden wir noch so tun, als wäre da nichts zwischen uns?"

„Ist denn da was?", fragt James. Seine Stimme zittert, was ihm gar nicht gefallen will.

„Finde es heraus.", sagt Sirius, geht den letzten Schritt zur Treppe und umfasst James' Hüften. „Finde es einfach heraus.", flüstert er.

Dann küsst er James.


	6. No Tomorrow

_Disclaimer:__ Nein, die Jungs sind immer noch JKRs Eigentum._

_A/N__: Großes Dankeschön an die vielen lieben Reviewer! Na dann, lasst uns mal ohne großer Vorrede weiterslashen ;)_

* * *

_When we're together,  
when we're together  
There's no tomorrow,  
__No Tomorrow.  
When we're together  
There's no one in the world  
__but you and me._

_  
Just you and me._

_(No Tomorrow – Orson)_

oooOOOooo

Stolpern durchs dunkle Treppenhaus.

Nur nicht den Kontakt verlieren.

Nur nicht wieder denken.

Sie erreichten James' Wohnungstür, stolpern rücklings in die Wohnung. Die Tür fällt ins Schloss. Sirius drängt James gegen die geschlossene Tür.

Lippen auf Lippen.

Lippen auf Haut.

Zunge.

James stöhnt auf, vergräbt seine Hände in Sirius' nachtschwarzem Haar, drängt sich Sirius' Händen entgegen, die unter sein Shirt schlüpfen.

Sirius' Lederjacke gleitet nutzlos zu Boden.

Sein Shirt folgt.

Sirius' Haut ist warm unter James' Fingerspitzen. Sirius seufzt in James' Halsbeuge, beißt sanft in seine Haut, als James' Finger sich seiner Gürtelschnalle widmen.

Der letzte störende Stoff wird auf dem Weg zur Couch von seiner verhüllenden Bestimmung erlöst.

Zärtliche Berührungen.

Stürmische Küsse, als gebe es kein Morgen.

Haut an Haut.

Wilder Herzschlag.

Süßer Schmerz durchströmt James, als Sirius in ihn eindringt.

Und dann verschwimmt die Welt.


	7. Trouble with Love

_Disclaimer__: Auch nach beenden der Potter Bücher wollte JKR die Jungs nicht hergeben Frechheit! ;)_

_A/N__: Na, hat mich schon irgendjemand vermisst? Nein? Auch gut, ich schreib trotzdem ;) _

_Also, was machen die beiden Süßen jetzt, nachdem sie eine Nacht miteinander verbracht haben? Und was ist eigentlich mit Lily?_

* * *

_The trouble with love is  
It doesn't care how fast you fall  
__And you can't refuse the call  
See you've got no say at all_

_(The Trouble with Love is – Kelly Clarkson)_

oooOOOooo

„James?"

James dreht sich um, kuschelt sich mehr in die Decke, sucht Wärme bei dem schlafenden Körper neben ihm.

„James! Bist du zu Hause? Komm schon, wach auf!"

James blinzelt. Die Frauenstimme kommt ihm irgendwie bekannt vor. Vage formt sich ein Bild vor seinem inneren Auge.

Rote Haare.

Grüne Augen.

Ein blasses, schmales Gesicht.

Lily.

James ist mit einem Schlag wach.

„James! Geh doch endlich an den Kamin!", kommt die Stimme erneut aus dem Nebenzimmer und James ist zum ersten Mal seit langem dem Architekten dieses Hauses dankbar, dass er den Kamin in die Küche gebaut hat statt ins Wohnzimmer.

Er schält sich aus dem Gewirr von Decken und Sirius' Armen, sucht auf dem Boden nach seiner Short, schlüpft schnell hinein und schlurft in die Küche.

„Morgen Lily.", sagt er, fährt sich mit einer Hand durchs Haar und lächelt.

„Etwas spät für ‚Morgen'.", sagt Lily. „Ich versuche dich schon ewig zu erreichen. Was hast du gestern angestellt, dass du heute so lange schläfst?"

James schluckt. „Sirius war noch hier.", sagt er ausweichend.

„Das erklärt einiges.", sagt Lily säuerlich, die nie gut auf Sirius zu sprechen war und es noch weniger wäre, wüsste sie, dass eben dieser die Nacht nicht nur bei sondern mit James verbracht hatte.

„Warum wolltest du mich erreichen?", fragt James rasch.

„Ich wollte nur sicher gehen, dass du das Essen bei meiner Patentante heute Abend nicht vergisst.", sagt Lily.

„Vergesse ich nicht.", verspricht James.

„Gut.", sagt Lily. „Um sieben dann. Du holst mich ab?"

„Ja. Ja natürlich."

„Gut.", sagt Lily wieder und lächelt. „Bis später."

„Bis dann."

Lilys Gesicht verschwindet und hinterlässt einen kalten Kamin.

James lässt sich gegen die Küchenwand sinken und schließt die Augen.


	8. Black is the colour

_Disclaimer__: Weiterhin nicht meine Jungs._

_A/N__: Frisch und mehr oder weniger fröhlich aus dem Urlaub zurück überschwemm ich euch mal gleich mit einem neuen Kitsch-Kapitel ;)_

* * *

_Black is the colour of my true loves hair  
His lips are like some roses fair  
He has the sweetest smile and the gentlest hands  
And I love the ground whereon he stands  
I love my love and well he knows  
I love the ground whereon he goes  
I wish that day would soon come  
When he and I can be as one_

_(Black is the Colour – The Corrs)_

oooOOOooo

Nach einer Weile steht James auf und kehrt ins Wohnzimmer zurück. Sirius schläft noch. Sein schwarzes Haar fließt über das Kissen und fällt ihm in die Augen.

James lächelt und setzt sich neben ihn. Vorsichtig streicht er die lagen schwarzen Strähnen aus seinem Gesicht, betrachtet seine entspannten Züge.

Sirius ist so anders als Lily. Hat seine Ecken und Kanten, die James besser kennt als jeder andere.

Lily ist schön und feurig, ist klug, ist perfekt, aber manchmal reicht James das alles nicht.

Manchmal wünscht er sich es hätte Lily nie gegeben. Manchmal möchte er einfach vergessen, dass sein Leben eigentlich schon geplant ist. Möchte vergesse, wie letzte Nacht, dass er Lily in etwas über einer Woche an den Altar führen wird. Dass er Pflichten hat und Erwartungen erfüllen muss. Heiraten, ein Haus bauen, Vater sein, irgendwann.

Manchmal sind die funkelnden Splitter des gefallenen Sterns einfach faszinierender, als das Licht, das sich in Lilys rubinrotem Haar bricht und ihm den Weg in seine Zukunft leuchten soll.

James seufzt und steht auf, sammelt seine Sachen zusammen und geht ins Badezimmer, stellt sich unter die Dusche, wäscht die letzte Nacht von seiner Haut, aus seinen Haaren.

Mit jedem Tropfen, der seine Haut berührt, kommen langsam die Schuldgefühle und kriechen ihm kalt ins Herz.


End file.
